Donde mueren los cuervos
by Utopian Dystopia
Summary: Cuando la persona a la que más amas se desvanece, nos aferramos a su recuerdo ansiando poder disfrutar de ella un poco más. Si ese recuerdo se vuelve más poderoso que tu propia existencia... ¿Harías cualquier cosa por conservarla?


**Título:** " _Donde mueren los cuervos"._

 **Resumen** : Cuando la persona a la que más amas se desvanece, nos aferramos a su recuerdo ansiando poder disfrutar de ella un poco más. Si ese recuerdo se vuelve más poderoso que tu propia existencia... ¿Harías cualquier cosa por conservarla?

 **Pareja:** KageHina.

 **Advertencias:** _Tragedia shakesperiana._

 _Haikyuu! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 _"_ _¿Por qué existimos?", "¿Será verdad que cuando dejamos de existir, desaparecemos?"_

Últimamente Kageyama se hacía ese tipo de cuestiones así mismo, abstraído, observando el cielo como si pudiera alcanzarlo con tan solo extender las manos. Viniendo de un chico como él, que tenía una pelota de vóley por cerebro, lo hacía ver más maduro de lo que realmente era.

Tal pregunta había sido formulada por muchas personas a lo largo de la historia.

Azar, destino, probabilidades… Existían varias respuestas que trataban de explicarlo, mas cada una iba dirigida a contestar las inquietudes individuales de cada persona. Kageyama se había dado cuenta de eso sin siquiera buscar dicha respuesta. Nadie podía explicar la existencia de otra persona.

Al final de todo, esa pregunta no podría ser formulada si sencillamente no estuviéramos vivos. Todo queda en una ilusión de lo que sería y lo que es. Una imagen retrospectiva y cambiante, a la par que juguetona y cruel. Nunca se podía apreciar en un futuro, ya que este siempre sería incierto, y lo único con lo que podemos guiarnos es en base de un pasado plagado de errores.

–¿Y tú? –susurra suavemente mientras extiende la mano hacia el cielo y cierra el puño, como si quisiera agarrar alguna de las nubes que flotaban sobre su cabeza–. Eres un idiota, pero seguro que has pensado en eso, ¿no?

La mata de pelo naranja que se encontraba a su lado se veía bastante tranquila, mansa se atrevería a decir como adjetivo para describirlo. Hoy Hinata se veía especialmente brillante.

–Son cosas complicadas, Kageyama. ¿Por qué quieres saber algo tan profundo?

–No sé –el moreno deja escapar un suspiro y encoge sus hombros, dando a entender que era algo que se escapaba de su conocimiento–. Será que me siento nostálgico.

–¿Nostálgico por qué, Bakageyama?

El armador abre los ojos y observa el rostro de Hinata mirándole desde arriba, parpadeando con esos enormes ojos tan hipnóticos y sonriendo de una manera juguetona. Cada vez que se veía reflejado en sus dos pupilas, un sentimiento extraño araña su estómago.

–Por ti.

–¿Por mí? –Hinata ladea la cabeza, incapaz de apartar esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba–. ¿Porque me quieres?

–Porque te quiero.

 _Sonrisa._

El pelinaranja deja escapar una carcajada incontrolable. Se aparta del campo de visión de Kageyama, queriendo que se levantara y lo buscara con la mirada. Sin embargo, el armador del Karasuno no se mueve ni un centímetro de su sitio. Eso hace que frunza mucho el ceño.

–¿Y por qué me quieres?

Kageyama cierra los ojos y deja que la suave brisa meza su cabello. Se sentía muy confortado, podría permanecer en ese estado por siempre.

–Esa pregunta es más complicada de explicar que la que te he hecho yo, idiota.

–Eso no es una respuesta. Contéstame o me largaré.

 _Pelea._

Kageyama reacciona ante eso levantándose de golpe, bastante angustiado.

–No, espera –insiste–. No te vayas aún –pide. Aparta la cabeza con desdén y pone morritos, haciendo notar la leve molestia que sentía al darse cuenta de lo desesperado que había sonado–. Lo diré. Pero tienes que prometerme que luego contestarás a mi pregunta.

Hinata asiente. En su rostro se apreciaba seriedad, y eso que hasta hace unos pocos minutos andaba riéndose completamente despreocupado.

–¿Por qué me quieres? –vuelve a preguntar, buscando una respuesta satisfactoria.

Kageyama cruza las piernas e inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante, pensando bien en las palabras que iba a emplear. Eran tantas las cosas que sentía, tantos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho… No sabía por dónde empezar.

–Porque eres tú –Hinata no parecía contento con esa respuesta–. Y tú eres el único que ha conseguido hacerme feliz.

–¿Más feliz de lo que te hace el vóley?

–Más feliz de lo que me hace el vóley –recalca.

Hinata desfrunce el ceño y muestra una expresión de agrado.

–No te pega nada decir esas cosas, YamaYama-kun~ ¡Si vóley fuera una persona seguramente se sentiría muy ofendido!

–Y luego dices que soy yo el que dice cosas raras –el moreno agacha la cabeza y observa la punta de sus playeras malgastadas.

Era la hora de entrenar y, sin embargo, ahí estaba él, saltándose las prácticas junto a Hinata para hablar de estupideces sentimentales y espirituales.

 _Amor._

–Oye~ Pero solo eso es algo bastante simplón. Sé que no das para más, pero me gustaría escuchar qué otras cosas te gustan de mí.

Hinata comienza a andar a su alrededor, rondándole como un ave rapaz que observa un gusano al que comenzaría a picotear hasta atraparlo y devorarlo.

Kageyama le sigue con la mirada, tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa juguetona, aunque todo lo que consigue es formar una mueca un tanto extraña en sus labios.

–Me gusta tu forma de ser. Que seas tan infantil e insistente. Lo mucho que te esfuerza y lo feliz que te pones cuando consigues superarte a ti mismo –el moreno descruza las piernas y las encoge, dejándolas de manera que pudiera abrazarse a ellas y apoyar su rostro en sus rodillas–. Me gusta cuando me miras, cuando sonríes, cuando me dices que soy genial. Que confíes en mí, que seas agradable. Que siempre andes picándome…Nuestras competiciones, tu autoestima, la forma en que reaccionas cuando te insulto… –cierra sus ojos lentamente, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas–. Tu cuerpo, tu voz, tus ojos, tu aliento, tu tacto…

Kageyama puede notar el aliento de Hinata chocando contra su oreja, y como el calor y peso del chico se hunden en su espalda, consiguiendo que el vello se le erice.

–Eso son muchas cosas, Kageyama –susurra– Realmente me quieres.

–Sí… Realmente te quiero –le gusta repetir las palabras del pelinaranja. De esa manera, a Hinata le quedaría claro lo que quería decir sin emplear simples monosílabos. En una ocasión, el chico le dijo que era muy brusco y seco, un _"fastidia-momentos",_ por eso trata de esforzarse en ser más romántico, directo y profundo con él.

–Entonces… –la voz de Hinata se distorsiona por un instante– ¿Por qué no estás a mi lado?

Kageyama abre los ojos de golpe y se sobresalta. Su respiración se agita y sus músculos se tensan. No llega a levantarse, pero se queda de rodillas en el suelo, mirando hacia todas partes como un animal alerta.

 _Frenazo._

–Estoy a tu lado –exclama, agitado.

Hinata ahora se encontraba frente a él, observándolo con una expresión triste.

–Dijiste que siempre que estuviera a tu lado, sería invencible.

–Y lo eres –el moreno trata de hacerlo entrar en razón. De alguna manera, que dijera esas cosas aprisionaba su corazón.

Hinata niega con la cabeza.

–No –murmura con un tono marchito– No lo soy.

–¡HINATA!

 _Impacto._

Kageyama termina levantándose de golpe, apretando las manos contra sus oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡Claro que lo hacía invencible! Hinata era invencible cuando él estaba ahí. Y él era invencible cuando Hinata estaba a su lado.

Juntos eran invencibles.

Entonces, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué ese dolor? ¿Por qué esa sensación de impotencia? ¿Por qué ese vacío doloroso apuñalaba su corazón con rabia contenida? ¿Por qué?

–¿Kageyama?

El moreno abre los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Hinata estaba muy cerca de él, sus narices casi se rozaban. El brillo natural del pelinaranja era incluso más intenso que antes.

Kageyama se permite coger una bocanada de aire para recuperar la calma de su respiración. Hinata se veía preocupado, no quería que se sintiera mal por él.

Quería que fuera feliz.

–¿Quieres saber lo que me gusta de ti?

El armador se queda en silencio durante unos segundos, pero no porque se estuviera pensando si quería escuchar lo que sentía por él su amor adolescente, sino porque notaba como si su mente estuviera bloqueada. Igual que cuando estás a punto de despertarte pero eres incapaz de abrir los ojos. Consigue espabilarse después de notar el suave tirón que Hinata da a su mejilla.

–¡Espabila! ¿Quieres o no quieres saber?

–Quiero saber…

El pequeño bloqueador se permite dar un saltito de felicidad acompañando esa emoción con un abrazo efusivo.

Kageyama no lo aparta. De hecho, se sentía reconfortado con el contacto. La calidez que el cuerpo de Hinata le proporcionaba no era comparable con ningún otro tipo de fuente calefactora que conociera. El sedoso cabello revuelto del chico acariciaba sus labios y frotaba su nariz, haciendo que las ganas de estornudar fueran en aumento.

Consideraba a Hinata como una molestia de la que ya no podía prescindir. ¿Sonaba algo obsesivo? Quizás un poco. En un pasado pensaba que era por eso que decían sobre que el amor te cegaba completamente, ocultando todos aquellos defectos de la otra persona bajo un velo translúcido, haciéndote pensar que lo que tienes frente a ti es perfección en estado puro.

Sin embargo, hace poco se dio cuenta que las cosas no iban de esa manera. No es que no quisiera ver los defectos de ese enano chillón, sino que había aprendido a vivir con esas cosas que le molestaban, a adaptarse a ellas y disfrutarlas de una manera un tanto enrevesada.

Lo que antes resultaba molesto, ahora tenía un punto de adorable. Lo que hasta hacía unos meses era odioso, ahora lo esperaba con ganas para poder empezar una discusión amistosa, para chincharse mutuamente como dos críos estúpidos y enamorados.

Las imperfecciones de Hinata eran las que le hacían perfecto.

–Pues me gusta que pienses tanto en mí.

Kageyama reacciona ante las palabras del chico que tenía frente a él poniéndose algo rojo. Le había leído completamente, y eso que no había dicho ni una palabra. Con el paso del tiempo, Hinata se había vuelto una de las pocas personas que era capaz de leer sus emociones.

–No estaba pensando en ti –responde intentando, en vano, ocultar lo que era una realidad.

–Qué mentiroso. Claro que estabas pensando en mí~ –Hinata da un toquecito a su nariz y se muerde los labios, esbozando una mueca divertida.

Kageyama se ve incapaz de contrarrestarle cuando estaba en lo cierto, solo lograría que el pelinaranja insistiera con eso hasta que le diera la razón; así que opta por dejar escapar un soplo y esperar a por las palabras del chico.

Hinata entiende de inmediato el gesto del moreno. Aún mordiéndose los labios, se hace un paso hacia atrás y mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

–Pueeees… ¿Qué me gusta de ti? –se hace la pregunta a sí mismo, alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo como si se lo estuviera pensando con mucho ahínco, aunque ya tuviera claro lo que quería decir. Esos parones los hacía solo para impacientar a Kageyama, y él lo sabía perfectamente–. Pues me gusta lo genial que eres en realidad. Das la impresión de que eres un tío más frío que el Polo Norte, pero en realidad puedes ser muy dulce y atento cuando quieres.

–No soy dulce, Hinata idiota –insiste, permaneciendo con las mejillas sonrosadas. El rubor no desaparece aún cuando llevaba un rato masajeándose los cachetes.

–Es verdad, no eres dulce. He dicho que PUEDES serlo –recalca sacándole la lengua–. Eso es lo que lo hace más especial… Y bueno –el pelinaranja baja el tono de voz, apartando la mirada para que no viera la expresión feliz y enamorada que mostraba su rostro–, eres la persona más impresionante que he conocido en mi vida. Alto, guapo, como el típico chico que conquista a todas las mujeres cuando va de paseo por la calle. Y encima amas el voleibol.

Kageyama detiene el masajeo a sus mejillas y le observa con un semblante regañado.

–¿Te gusto solo porque soy guapo y juego a voleibol? Eso suena a lo que diría una quinceañera mojabragas sobre su ídolo masculino.

–¡¿Me estás llamando quinceañera mojabragas?!

–Yo no, te has delatado tú mismo.

Hinata le responde con un golpecito en la boca del estómago, técnica que había aprendido de Sugawara. No le duele, pero sí le anima a ir tras él para tratar de estrujar su cabeza como si de una pelota se tratara. Hinata consigue escurrirse esquivándole hacia abajo y haciéndose hacia un lado.

–¡Es que no has dejado que acabara, estúpido!

–¡Pues termina, idiota!

Ambos se miran directamente a los ojos con una expresión rabiosa, aunque en el fondo Kageyama sabía que solo era fachada. Sus _juegos_ consistían en eso, burlas e insultos mutuos que eran contrarrestados con gestos tiernos y palabras amorosas casuales.

–Me gusta que confíes en mí –suelta de golpe, pillando desprevenido al moreno–Tus ojos son muy bonitos. Y tu sonrisa, aunque solo se ve bien cuando sonríes sin enseñar todos los dientes. Cuando tratas de animarme, y eso que eres horrible para esas cosas. Me gusta tu forma de ser, lo tonto que puedes llegar a ponerte por cosas estúpidas. ¡Y me anima bastante que seas tan cortito como yo! En el buen sentido –susurra– Tu rostro de satisfacción al hacer un buen saque también es genial. Tu sensualidad al beber agua en los entrenamientos. También me gusta la manera en la que pides tu batido como si quisieras sacarle los ojos al pobre dispensador de refrigerios. ¡Y…! Y…

Hinata se queda en silencio. Kageyama se impacienta aún más con ese parón repentino.

–¿Y?

– Nuestra combinación especial, ya sabes, porque es algo que solo podemos hacer el uno con el otro, sin ayuda de nadie más… Cuando doy un paso y me alzo en el aire, y la pelota cae en tus manos y la impulsas hacia mí, es como si todos alrededor desaparecieran, y solo quedáramos tú y yo… Como si se creada un vínculo mágico entre nosotros.

Por alguna extraña razón, el moreno nota un destello que le hace abrir un poquito más los ojos. Cuando Hinata le decía que le quería, podía sentirse de la misma forma, pero no de manera tan intensa. El hecho de que Hinata viera su combo como algo especial y romántico era la prueba suficiente para saber que estaba con la persona correcta.

Kageyama no era muy devoto a dar muestras de amor. Si lo hacía, era porque se sentía especialmente mimoso. Sin embargo, había una frase que no pronunciaba con frecuencia ni estando muy de buenas, aunque fuera de lo más común y corriente. Una fuerza mayor le impedía decirla en alto porque era algo que le superaba y desnudaba completamente sus sentimientos. Y eso le daba algo de pánico.

Pero después de escuchar las palabras de Hinata ya le daba igual las apariencias y el pánico.

Quería que ese chico fuera completamente consciente de sus sentimientos.

–Shouyou –aprieta los puños alzando la cabeza, buscando los ojos avellana del chico que había robado su corazón, y exclama–, te amo.

–Pero yo no estoy aquí.

 _Lágrimas._

La presión sofocante vuelve al pecho de Kageyama, obligándole a encogerse agarrando su pecho.

Hinata… ¿a dónde ha ido Hinata? Estaba ahí, y ahora no estaba.

Su sonrisa… no podía verla por ninguna parte. Tampoco su cabello siendo mecido por el viento fresco del atardecer, ni su voz chillona, ni el aroma del champú afrutado que siempre usaba. Nada de eso podía ser percibido por sus sentidos.

 _Nada._

–¡¿QUÉ HACES, IDIOTA?! ¡ESTO NO TIENE GRACIA! –grita, histérico– ¡¿TE PARECE GRACIOSO O QUÉ?! ¡¿TE RÍES DE MÍ?!

¿Por qué ahora? Se había expuesto ante él y simplemente había desaparecido. ¿Qué tipo de broma era ese? Su pecho no había dolido tanto jamás.

–¿…A qué juegas? –aúlla en un alarido ahogado.

Quería llorar.

–El juego acabó hace mucho tiempo, Kageyama.

El moreno da un giro brusco y cae al suelo de espaldas, encontrándose frente a él a una figura que reconocía pero que, a la vez, no había visto jamás.

Se apreciaba como algo sumamente hermoso. Pero a la vez le transmitía tanta aprensión que podía sentir como si los ojos se le quemaran al observarle.

–Era algo mágico. Pero no éramos invencibles.

No tenía por qué decir esas cosas tan dolorosas. Incluso si era mentira, hace unos momentos todo estaba bien.

Ahora sabe que eso no era verdad. Y saber la verdad era peor que cualquier golpe directo en su cara.

–Antes me preguntaste cuál era el sentido de que existiéramos en este mundo –el chico se acerca a Kageyama y se inclina un poco para tratar de alcanzar su rostro. Kageyama, petrificado, le observa fijamente–. Pero nunca dijiste qué es lo que piensas tú sobre eso.

El cuerpo de Hinata cae en peso sobre el del moreno, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro y susurrando en su oreja con palabras seseantes que ponen al moreno aún más nervioso. El cuerpo de Kageyama temblaba como el de un cachorro recién nacido.

El sol desaparece lentamente en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de una agradable tonalidad anaranjada. Si Hinata alzaba el rostro, su cabello podría entremezclarse con el color del cielo.

La fuerza mayor que caía sobre él era superior a su confianza, le traspasaba, le abría en canal y sacaba de su pecho su verdadera esencia.

Ya había perdido la esperanza.

–Para mí… –pronuncia con los labios entumecidos, incapaz de moverlos con soltura– La existencia ya no tiene ningún sentido.

–¿Por qué?

Hinata ya no le apresaba. Ahora estaba tras de él, mirándole desde arriba, aunque no podía encontrar sus ojos por mucho que observara su rostro. Era como si Hinata no tuviera facciones, como si le fuera muy difícil recordar qué rostro tenía.

Aún cuando amaba tanto su mirada y su sonrisa… Lo único que puede identificar es un manchón negro que se difuminaba con el resto de su cabeza.

–Porque… –Kageyama, tratando de levantar todo su cuerpo, se tropieza con las palabras que su lengua trata de entonar. Tan estúpido, tan patético, tan debilitado– Porque sin ti, nada tiene sentido.

Como un cervatillo intentando ponerse de pie por primera vez, Kageyama consigue mantenerse recto aun cuando sus piernas fallaban.

Hinata seguía frente a él, sin moverse, sin decir ni una palabra.

 _"_ _Habla, idiota. Di algo, lo que sea"_

–Ya nada será igual –gime. Sus ojos se empapan y las lágrimas, deseosas de ser liberadas, recorren su rostro hasta llegar a su barbilla para comenzar a caer como una cascada que llevaba consigo emociones retenidas.

Las cosas habían acabado de esta manera sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Había sido débil. Había sido lento. Había sido inútil. Y ahora la única persona a la que había amado se había marchado.

Sus lágrimas estaban calientes. Cuando se arrastraban por su rostro dejaban un rastro salado que ardía como una yaga a la que le echaban limón. El sabor agrio se colaba por su boca.

 _"_ _La existencia no tiene sentido si no la compartes con quien más deseas."_

Puede escuchar esas palabras resonando en su cabeza, pero no con la voz habitual que reside en su mente.

Hinata le hablaba.

Abre los ojos, desesperado, y mira al chico que tenía justo delante. Seguía ahí pero, por culpa de sus lágrimas, lo veía incluso más borroso que antes.

–Solo hay una manera para que volvamos a estar juntos.

Hinata tenía razón, solo había una manera. Ansiaba poder disfrutar del chico solo una vez más.

Sonaba egoísta, pero quería su todo solo para él. Aunque eso significara seguirlo hasta el límite de la existencia.

Crecer, graduarse, ir a los nacionales, convertirse en los mejores de Japón. Ser los mejores del mundo entero.

El _Pequeño Gigante_ y _El Rey de la Cancha_. Juntos en el mismo escenario.

Hasta que la muerte los separe.

 _Pasos._

–Quiero estar contigo –después de muchísimo tiempo, Kageyama muestra una sonrisa sincera. No existían malas intenciones tras ella, no era forzada y, mucho menos, era triste. Sus ojos derrochaban desconsuelo, dolor, sufrimiento; pero su sonrisa era cálida y feliz, propia de una persona que había encontrado su camino.

Las manos del pelinaranja se posan en el rostro de Kageyama, proporcionándole al moreno unas suaves caricias que consiguen arrancarle un suave suspiro. El armador abre los ojos, y Hinata responde dibujando otra sonrisa en sus labios.

–Entonces ven conmigo, Kageyama –musita.

La luz alumbra sus ojos. Hinata vuelve a aparecer frente a él como una silueta brillante y cálida. Tan acogedora, tan reconfortante.

Kageyama no podía rechazar esa oferta. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si era lo que más deseaba en el mundo? No necesita nada más. Podría rechazar al vóley si Hinata se lo pidiera, aunque sonara descabellado e impropio por su parte.

Él ya se sentía completamente satisfecho.

Aceptando esos desbordantes sentimientos, volviéndose uno con tal acogida, Kageyama cumple su promesa de permanecer a su lado por siempre. Sus manos rodean el cuerpo de Hinata y lo abrazan con insistencia, para que quedara claro que jamás, nunca, pasara lo que pasase, lo iba a dejar escapar.

Y mientras cae desde la azotea de la escuela, notando que el universo quedaba en un segundo plano, siendo el protagonista trágico de su propia historia, el moreno se da cuenta de una cosa que, hasta el momento, ignoraba inocentemente:

Vivía para él; moría por él.

Hinata era su existencia. Su todo.

Y permanecería a su lado por siempre.

–Porque te amo…

 _Buenas noches, Tobio._

* * *

Soy consciente de lo que he escrito y, además, lo volvería a hacer (?)

¡Feliz San Valentín! En días como este es normal que la gente se ponga muy melosa y romanticona; corazones por ahí, tiendas que venden chocolate a precio de oro por allá… Y yo, como buena solterona que soy, me dedico a escribir… ¿Acorde con la temática de la fecha? Ni en sueños.

Algo amargo para un día muy dulce, como tiene que ser.

Quería escapar de los estándares _"_ s _anvalentinescos"_ escribiendo algo con un final oscuro. Y, a decir verdad, el resultado sigue sin convencerme. No consigo retratar como me gustaría el sufrimiento interno de Kageyama al haber perdido a la persona a la que más quiere, ni su locura al crear a un Hinata imaginario con el que interactúa y que le instiga a cometer suicidio. Pero es lo que suele pasar cuando tienes una idea en la mente durante meses, que al final acaba siendo perfecta en tu cabeza e imperfecta en las narrativas.

Ya tendré más oportunidades de retratar a un Kageyama loquillo (?)

En fin, muchas gracias por tomaros la molestia de leer *luvluv*

Pd me considero fan incondicional de Kageyama arreglándose las uñas. Sus garritas de cuervo deben quedar divinas para los partidos plz.


End file.
